


Strangers (Oikawa x Reader)

by astragazer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu Month, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, No Strings Attached, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astragazer/pseuds/astragazer
Summary: “Because tomorrow we’re back to being strangers, tonight I want you all to myself.”You don't need the attachment. After all, you are only doing it for the fun it brought along with it. You agreed to do it because it benefits the both of you. You also agreed on one thing.After doing it, the next day you two are back to being strangers.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

You are not very fond of socializing, in fact you don't talk to other students at all unless they talk to you first, and most of the time they are afraid to approach you. You had been called words like Ms. Dry Ice because you don't laugh often. But you are just that kind of girl, you don't need friends, you just needed to study hard and pass all the exams so you could get into a good school in Tokyo or maybe even abroad.

"And for the next problem set, remember that when you're substituting x and y, you have to take into account..."

The voice of the teacher drifted in the background as you played with you pen. You knew what the teacher was saying already, everyone knows you're advance for your own good. And maybe that also resulted in you feeling bored throughout the entire time as the teacher discuss her lesson.

You looked around the classroom, most of them don't even seem to pay attention. While there are some who genuinely seem interested. You can't exactly say you're interested or not in the topic, but sometimes you just don't feel like listening to the lesson, more like, your thoughts were louder than the teacher's voice.

"This is boring," you muttered, propping your chin on your palm as you stared at the whiteboard.

Your eyes were half-lidded but you don't feel sleepy at all. As the teachers continued to speak, her voice slowly became louder as you started to focus on what she is saying.

"Prepare for the midterm exam, the lesson today will be included in the exam. That will be all," the teacher said before dismissing the class.

The groan of students could be heard as soon as the teacher left and murmurs turned to loud conversation as you stood up. You don't like noises either, even when you study, you prefer it when the only thing you can hear is the sound of violin or piano playing softly from your earbuds.

"Have you heard, the Volleyball Club is exempted in the midterm exam," one of the students said as her friends whined in response.

"Well, that can't be help. They have a match tomorrow."

"Should we watch their match?"

"But our midterm will be the day after tomorrow."

"It's fine, it's fine! We need to cheer on Oikawa-san!"

You suddenly stopped when you heard the name. It sounded familiar because you believed you met him during the Entrance Ceremony. You really didn't pay him much attention then, but maybe because you weren't like those girls who would crowd around him and squeal like fangirls, maybe that's why Oikawa started approaching you.

"It's not like we're friends," you said as you continued to walk down the hallway.

But the next day, you found yourself watching the match. Even though he is just a first year, Oikawa quickly became the regular setter for Seijoh and he instantly became the crowd's favorite.

"This is supposed to be fun?" You asked as you sat on the bench and watch the game down on the court. "It's noisy,"

The outcome of the match is so predictable that by the end of the last set Seijoh won and everyone started cheering. You sighed as you stood up and headed outside the gym. You were walking when you heard a voice calling you name.

"YN-chan!" That familiar voice with the endearing tone, you weren't used to it, the tone he often use to call your name. It's not like you two are so close.

"Oikawa-san," you said, turning to face Oikawa as he had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"So you watched the game! I thought little miss book smart isn't interested in any Sports."

"I wasn't," you said and was ready to leave because you were so done with Oikawa's remarks even before he started.

But Oikawa stopped you and blocked your way.

"Then why did you watch? Don't tell me you watched because you're falling for me? Ah Y/N-chan, that's unfortunate. Right now all I wanted to do is pla–"

You walked passed Oikawa with a heavy sigh, your disappointment oozing out of you that Oikawa could practically feel it.

He run after you and stopped before you again, blocking your way as y you stopped and looked up at him with a frown.

"Then how about you watch our final match tomorrow? We're up against a powerhouse school. If we win, we'll be going to Nationals."

"Ah, really?" You said, but your tone and face doesn't match the words and you seem downright uninterested. "Good luck then,"

"I can't believe someone could ever say that dry good luck to me, you're so cruel Y/N-chan!" Oikawa said, a little more exasperatedly as he held his chest.

"We have an exam tomorrow so I can't watch your match," you said as you walked passed him again but stopped after taking a few steps. "Maybe I'll watch next time, in Nationals."

You were walking away so you weren't able to see Oikawa's reaction. He looked genuinely happy for the first time but that smile was gone after a second when girls spotted him. Oikawa was still smiling, though, it's just that, the smile was different from when he heard what you said.

Nationals. In order to go to Nationals, then he must win tomorrow's match against a powerhouse school. Shiratorizawa.

When you got back home, the emptiness welcomed you, you didn't even bother announcing your return. Your mother was always at work and she rarely comes home during weekends, considering she's working in a big Insurance Company located in Tokyo. The only reason why you continued high school in Miyagi was because your mother wanted you to be independent and live on your own. And you have a house in Miyagi. But once you're in College, you didn't let yourself finish the thought as you walked up the stairs.

"It's fine, I still have two more years in high school," you said as you propped yourself on the bed, closing your eyes.

But when you did, an image suddenly popped up in your mind. It was Oikawa and for some odd reason, you had fallen asleep.

The next morning you got a line message from her mother. She knew you will be having an exam today, she has always been updated to everything going on in your school.

When the morning exam started, you are fairly confident you would get full marks, just like you always did before. But that day, as you write down the answers on the exam, re mind was somewhere else.

"I wonder if they won," you heard herself suddenly muttering those words that even it took you by surprise. After a second the bell started to ring and you were startled as you took your exam and answer sheet.

You never had those random thought while taking an exam before, that you weren't able to double check your answers as you gave the sheets to the teacher up front.

But then again, you had always been confident you would get a full mark.

Except you didn't, this time.

You missed a few problem sets and instead of a full grade, you got 79 on that one subject when the scores were distributed the next day.

"Ah, this is disappointing," you said, looking on the red marker at the top right corner of your exam paper. You wanted to crumble the paper and throw it away, tear it to pieces and let the wind blow it away.

"But I can't do any of that," you said. "My mom would be very pissed off tonight."

The whole day after the Volleyball match, you didn't see Oikawa. But it's not like you're looking for him. The same night you got a call from your mother asking how the exam goes. And just like always, she also asked for each scores in each subject and it's not like you could lie either.

"79? Am I hearing that number right Y/N?" She asked over the phone and you were ready to end the call as you sat in the tub.

"Yeah," you said, that's all you could say after all.

You heard your mother clicked her tongue. "What have you been doing before the exam that you got that sorry excuse of a mark? You know your father's fa...."

You put the phone down, the device drowning in the water as well your mom's voice at the other end of the line. You don't need to hear it. How your father's family would be very disappointed if you don't get to the best University in Japan. After a while you lifted the phone up.

"Do you understand, Y/N?" Your mother asked.

"Yeah," you answered before the call ended.

"Fucking expectations," you said before you stood up, the water gliding down your body as you took the towel and dried your hair.

Only the next day did you hear about what happened to the match against the powerhouse school. Apparently, Seijoh lost.

"No wonder why a certain guy has been so quiet today," you said as you walk out of the classroom.

You found yourseld walking up to the gym where the Volleyball Club usually practice. But the gym wasn't crowded by students, you doubt if it's even opened. But when you heard a loud slam of the ball you knew someone was there.

You walk towards the door and saw Oikawa spiking the ball as it bounced on the wooden floor towards you. Your reflexes weren't that sharp as the ball hit your on the head, only then did Oikawa notice you were standing there.

"Y/N-chan!" He said, running up to you as you picked the ball and handed it to Oikawa.

"I heard your team lost to that powerhouse school," you said and Oikawa doesn't seem to like what you said at all.

"I failed an exam."

Oikawa was surprised to hear that. He knew you are really smart. You got the highest score during the entrance exam and you did a speech during the ceremony, that was also the reason how Oikawa noticed you.

"It's not that I failed it, I didn't get a full mark and my mom was really disappointed. So it's just the same as failing."

Oikawa could not really say he relate much about your case. Unlike you, Oikawa was the one who is disappointed in himself.

You stood before him and looked him in the eye, your eyes were usually narrowed down but you're looking up at him. And the next thing you said surprised Oikawa more than he was earlier.

"Oikawa-san, have you ever had sex?"

"Eh?" Oikawa asked, seemingly dumbfounded and when your words registered clearly his eyes widen. "Eh?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa's surprise stricken face turned back to normal just as fast before you could point that out. You were actually surprise too when he reacted like that, not that you expected otherwise. Anyone would be taken aback by that statement, but Oikawa recovered far too quickly as his lips turned up in a smile, but it wasn't as genuine.

"Wanna do it?" you asked but it's not like you are expecting an answer either. So you shrugged your shoulders and turned.

"If you don't like it, forget it. Pretend like you didn't hear anything," you said, as nonchalantly as you always sounded, and was ready to turn back around when you heard Oikawa spoke.

"Sure thing, Y/N-chan," he said, the usual tone of his voice that is hard to distinguish whether he is genuine or not. "Your place or mine?"

You didn't exactly think he'd agree to that. You just asked because you wanted to see his reaction, you weren't really satisfied that he recovered from surprise quickly. But then again, it's not like you didn't mean it when you asked him. So you stopped and turned back to face Oikawa, the side of your lips turning up slightly.

"Mine, of course."

It's the first time you invited someone to your house in a long time. The hallway was dark and the living room was dimly lit as you arrived. The cold corridor greeting you both as Oikawa stood behind you, looking ahead.

"Your parents aren't home, Y/N-chan?"

"Sometimes," you answered, shrugging your shoulders. "They don't usually come home. So it's fine if we do it here."

He wasn't nervous, at least he don't seem like he is, you thought as you led the way upstairs. In fact Oikawa is as compose as he is when he's playing volleyball. You went to your room, Oikawa don't know what to expect when he entered your room. He suppose there were many books, well there are some up the shelves but your room was pretty neat and average for a high school student. You looked at him as he stood there, his gaze familiarizing around.

"You got it, right?" You asked,while unbuttoning your blazer. Oikawa turned to you before he lifted his hand and made an okay sign.

"Of course, Y/N-chan. It's right here," he said, taking out something from his pocket before you nodded.

At least you didn't forget to remind him to get it on your way back. Otherwise you would be in big trouble had you forgotten, it's not like Oikawa planned to use protection anyways. 

You motioned for him to come over, and he did as he leaned close to you, instinctively you put your arms round his shoulders.

"This is your first time, right, Y/N-chan?"

Oddly enough, when he asked that, you couldn't possibly not notice the slight narrow of his eyes and the way he seem to sound threatening for a second but he smiled. You hesitated for a second, thinking about your answer before you averted your gaze.

"Of course not," you said, a smirk playing up your lips before you looked back at him. "So make sure you do a good job, I'll stop if it gets boring."

"Stop?" He asked, before licking his lips and he scoffed. "We aren't stopping until we use all of these Y/N-chan."

You felt, for the first time, a stir. Something that pulled you into leaning in close to him and eventually crashing your lips. There's no way you could tell that was his first kiss, or that it was your first kiss as well. You two just let the moment drag you into proceeding. It wasn't until you felt your back hit the bed and he was hovering above you did you stop and looked up at him.

"Just so you know, we're only doing this to let out all our frustrations," you said, not only to Oikawa but to yourself as well. 

"Oikawa, tomorrow we're back to being strangers."

"Of course," he said, smiling before he crashed his lips on yours and from that moment you just let your body move on its own.

* * *

Morning came before you knew it and you felt your whole body ache like you reluctantly ran a marathon during PE. You didn't even need to open your eyes to know that the sun is already high up. As you stirred in your sleep and turned around on your bed you felt something beside you and you frowned. As you opened your eyes what greeted you was Oikawa sleeping soundly beside you, sheet half drawn down his bare chest as you slowly sat up on the bed, the sheet sliding down your body and when your gaze trailed down you saw you were wearing your undergarments.

"Ah, that's right," you muttered. "Last night..."

Your gaze went from the clothes scatter on the floor and some other things that reminded you of last night's events. With a sigh, you decided to get up the bed but before you could do so, you felt a hand held you arm and pulled you back before Oikawa snuggled his face on the crook of your neck.

"Oikawa, can you let go?" You asked, you really couldn't pry his arms unless he let go of you but Oikawa doesn't seem like he's going to do it any time soon as he snuggled closer.

"Hmm? Just a few more minutes. Let me stay like this for a few minutes."

"I thought I made it clear to you last night? Stop acting like this."

Oikawa wasn't really asleep, he wasn't even half awake mumbling those words. He is already awake half an hour before you woke up. But he stayed like that, just because.

But then again, you don't seem to like the gesture so much that Oikawa decided to let go as you stood up, going over the drawer to snatch an oversized shirt as you pulled it to cover your body, not that Oikawa hadn't seen enough already.

He sat there, watching you walk around your room.

"What now, Y/N-chan?" He asked, but he sounded as if he's amuse to hear your answer to such question. What now? That simple question ticked you off as you glared at him.

"What now?" You fired back. "Now you need to leave. Didn't you understand what I said last night. After doing it, we're back–"

"To being strangers, I know," Oikawa finished before he stood up. "But you don't have to be so cold, Y/N-chan."

He bent down to get his clothes, before he walked up to you and stopped in front of you.

"But you know, we could do this again."

"It's just a one-night thing, Oikawa. Get the hell out already," you said, turning around.

"Oh?" Oikawa crossed his arms as he watched you before his eyes trailed trailed down on something. "But I wasn't bad last night. I mean, you didn't stop and we ended up using all of those."

You stopped, feeling your annoyance rising up by the second as you turn to him.

"I said..get the hell out."

You heard Oikawa laughed, raising his arms in mock surrended. You knew he was only doing that to rile you up, first thing in the morning at that. You weren't exactly amuse by his personality.

"Alright, alright. I'll take my leave now, Y/N-chan."

You rolled your eyes and was about to turn around when he suddenly, without so much of a warning, lean towards you and peck you on the lips, catching you off guard.

"But if you feel like you wanted to do it again, just say so. Besides, I don't mind being strangers the next day, so long as we get to do it the night before."

Those were the last things Oikawa told you before he took his leave. Well, actually he asked you if you could cook him breakfast but you literally kicked him outside your house.

It was the weekend so you don't know if your mother will be home later. So before she comes home, you wanted to stay by yourself for awhile.

After Oikawa left, you decided to head to the bathroom to take a much needed bath. Filling the tub with lukewarm water, just the right temperature, you stepped inside and sat down, sighing in contentment as you felt relieved.

You closed your eyes, but when you did, your memories of last night went to the surface. How he touched your skin and every time he did, the spot would feel warm, sometimes even so hot you thought it was burning. Then his kiss, the kiss that didn't seem like it was his first kiss. Just like he is hungry for victory in volleyball, his kiss was full of hunger as well. You found yourself suddenly touching your bottom lip. He's a good kisser you'll give him that. When it comes to love bites, he did give you quite a few. At least fewer than you expected. Your hand trailed down your neck, collarbone, shoulders, all the while with your eyes closed as if remembering all the spots he bit last night.

And in the midst of your thoughts, you opened your eyes to cut it short.

"It's just a one-night thing," you said, getting rid of the memories quickly before it could further invade your mind. "As if that would happen again."

You forgot how many times you have to remind yourself that. It's just a one-night thing. Something that would never happen again. 


	3. Chapter 3

What you thought would end in a one off event happened numerous times and it felt like no matter how much you reminded yourself that it won't happen again after the first, it felt like you were the one fooling yourself. Before you knew it, both of you were in second year. You remembered the first time he asked you to come to his house, it was right after his volleyball practice. The guy whom he's always with, which you later learned as Iwaizumi, gave you two a knowing look.

"Oi, shittykawa, don't screw too much, we have a practice match tomorrow," he said so nonchalantly and you did not miss how he said screw which you knew had a different meaning.

Oikawa looked at him, his smile never faltering yet it looked irritating more than it is reassuring. "Iwa-chan, you're just jealous you don't have someone to screw with."

"Huh?!" Iwaizimu said, seemingly mad now as he glared at Oikawa who in turn walked closed to you and hid behind you as you looked at Iwaizumi, his glare softening.

"Then, we're off now, Iwaizumi-san," you said, before you turned around and leave, Oikawa following closely behind before he gave Iwaizumi a wink and a wave of his hand and he caught up to you, putting his arm over your shoulder.

"Does he know?" You asked after a while as you two walked down the sidewalk. It's already nighttime, you didn't know the club practice would take so much time, you weren't part of any clubs so you don't know much about club activities. When your teacher tried to convince you, you told her a hundred reasons why you don't need to participate in club activities and by the fourteenth reason, she was the one who is convinced and told you that was enough.

"Does Iwa-chan knows we're having sex?" He asked, lately he's been too blunt especially when it comes to words like that and you thought maybe he's waiting to see how you would react, not that he can say that out loud in the hallway or cafeteria. He did keep the promise, that after doing it you two would be nothing but strangers the next day.

"Yeah. Does he?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed, putting his fingers down his chin as if he's thinking deeply for a very simple yes or no answer. "Yep! I told him how good you we–"

Oikawa was cut off when you kicked his shin as he bent down and grunted. You don't even know if he's telling the truth or if he's doing that to annoy you. Either way, you were pissed enough to kick him right there.

"Hey Y/N-chan, you don't have to kick me there, I have a practice match tomorrow. I didn't tell Iwa-chan about our sex life!"

"Just so we're clear," you started, before you turned away from him. "Don't talk to me when we're at school."

Oikawa straightened up. It's been a year since you two started seeing each other yet it seems there aren't any type of progress. Not that he expects anything from you. But then again, there's still a year left so maybe he'll have fun.

"Your parents are not home?" You asked, now that you remember it. He did invite you but he didn't say his parents are home or not. "Oikawa, if your parents are home, be it your mom or your dad, I'm going home."

"Y/N-chan, no one's here, it's just us," he said and you were convinced since there are no lights in the living room.

You were about to walk ahead when Oikawa pulled you back, holding your elbow before he lightly pushed you up the wall and you were startled to even react.

"No one's here and we can do it right here if you like, Y/N-chan," he said, leaning towards you and you felt his knees prying your legs open as he pressed in between and you gripped his shirt before you bit your inner cheek to prevent yourself from making any sound.

"Oikawa..." You finally said, but it's not a tone he expected. It sounded more like you're irritated. "Are you really this pent-up, can't you let me rest for a minute?"

He leaned out, blinking his eyes rapidly as he tilted his head. "Y/N-chan, are you tired?"

"Nevermind," you said, looking at him with half-lidded eyes as you pulled him back. "Just make it quick, I want to sleep."

When you said you want to sleep, you were actually sleepy a few hours ago. But then you found yourself wide awake, staring up the ceiling of Oikawa's room while he was sleeping soundly beside you. You pry his arms from its hold on you as you sat up and swing your legs from the edge of the bed. Taking a shirt from the floor, you wore it before you walked towards the shelf, your fingers running down the books. They were mostly textbooks from school and volleyball. As you got to the bottom of the shelf, you saw something that caught your attention as you took it.

"What did I expect?" You said, looking at it. "He's just another pervert who reads erotic manga."

"Y/N-chan, are you interested in that manga?" Oikawa's voice really startled you as you dropped the manga and you turned to him, he's already sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I can lend it to you if you want," he said and you rolled your eyes as you put it back and stood up.

"You're shameless, Oikawa."

"What?" He whined, lifting his hand to hold your wrist as he pulled you towards him before he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face on your stomach as you sighed exasperatedly. "It's not like I'm the only high school guy who has those kind of mangas in his room. Iwa-chan has those too."

"Iwaizumi-san?" You asked. You just can't picture him reading those kind of mangas yet it's so easy to picture Oikawa reading those.

He looked up at you, his arms still wrapped around your waist so you couldn't move. 

"Y/N-chan, we still have time before morning. Want to have another round?"

You briefly looked at the digital clock beside his bed. It's already four in the morning and dawn will soon crack as you looked back at Oikawa before putting your hands on either side of his face as if you're going to kiss him but you stopped a few inches before your lips touched his.

"No," you said simply before you straightened up, feeling his arms loosened its hold so you pry them off your waist as you walked away. "Besides, don't you have a practice match today?"

"Y/N-chan, you're the one who's shameless."

You stopped suddenly before you stood up, your clothes in hand before you turned to look at him.

"Guess we're both shameless, aren't we, Oikawa?"


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

You found yourself walking to the more secluded part of the campus one day during lunch. You never really like associating yourself with anyone and they don't seem like they want to be close with you either. You don't mind eating lunch somewhere more quiet and peaceful.  
  
  


At least for half an hour it is quiet and peaceful.  
  
  


Until that guy came and you fought the urge to roll your eyes as you closed your bento and was preparing to leave just in time Oikawa sat beside you.  
  
  


"Leaving so soon, Y/N-chan?" He asked with that annoyingly cheerful tone and that smile that you always found forced and not genuine, not that you're one to talk, between the two of you, at least he can make that kind of smile while you, on the other hand.  
  
  


"I already finished eating my lunch," you said.  
  
  


"Oh? Just finished eating your lunch? How about dessert?"  
  
  


"No, I don't like swe–" you cut yourself off when you looked back at Oikawa who sat in the most provocative way with his legs wide apart and your eyes involuntarily trailed down before you looked back up at him.  
  
  


"You really have no shame, Oikawa," you said. "Seriously? How long were you hiding that?"  
  
  


"What? It's not like it's uncommon. You clearly haven't been to most official matches. Most of the guys there have had their–"  
  
  


"I don't care," you said, cutting him off. Even you don't feel like hearing his dirty mouth talk about things like that so early in the day as you turned around.  
  
  


"Oh? But Y/N-chan, aren't you going to help me get off?"  
  
  


Your brows furrowed at the way he used that statement so casually and your eyes twitch in annoyance as you narrowed your eyes at Oikawa.  
  
  


"You do have hands, don't you?" You asked but it's not like you're expecting any answer. "Get off yourself."  
  
  


"You do have a mouth, don't you?" He asked back and your irritated expression made him smirk.  
  
  


"You're disgusting."  
  
  


"Hey, Y/N-chan!" He said, straightening up as if he is offended by what you just said but you realise he was feigning it, that could have fooled you for a second but you rolled your eyes and turn around.  
  
  


"I told you time and time again, don't talk to me when we're at school."  
  
  


"Alright then," he said before he stood up. "I'll just go find someone who would help me get off since Y/N-chan here is acting like she doesn't know me."  
  
  


Oikawa actually thought you'd change your mind and agree to it. He didn't really mean what he said, it's not like there is someone else like you, after all. So he was quite surprised when he saw you walked off, his eyes trailing down your retreating figure as Oikawa stood there before he looked down and then brushed his face with his palm as he grunted.  
  
  


"Why must she be this difficult?" He muttered. "Ah, Y/N-chan."  
  
  


Like a shell, he thought, just how hard will it take Oikawa to break that shell. And he isn't usually one to give up on this kind of thing. If he's gonna hit, he better hit it until it breaks.  
  
  


\---  
  


You sat by the same spot in the classroom as the teacher discussed her lesson. But your mind was somewhere else.  
  
  


Earlier that morning, you received a line message from your mother stating that she will be coming home this weekend. You don't particularly like it or hate it. The fact that she will be coming home after so long. But you always feel like you were on edge whenever she's there. A person who never accept failure, you always thought how much of a spiteful person she is. Maybe you got some of your characters from her, but you just know she's worse.  
  
  


"L/N, are you listening?" The teacher suddenly called your name and you looked ahead. Your eyes quickly sought the black board but there was no problem set.  
  
  


"No, I wasn't," you said bluntly, it's not like you're going to say yes and when she asks you what she was saying, you wouldn't be able to say anything. That will just prove that you aren't listening. So instead, you answered her truthfully. "Can you repeat what you said, sensei?"  
  
  


"As I've said, your assignment will be by partners. You are free to choose your partners, since you will have the weekend to do the assignment, you will have more time at your disposal."  
  
  


You fought the urge to roll your eyes. If there's one thing you hate about the assignment, must it have to be partners? You are well aware that you don't have anyone to ask nor did anyone would want to ask you.  
  
  


At least that was what you thought earlier until you noticed someone walking up to you. He stopped by the window near you. You knew he wanted to say something but you really don't have the luxury to wait until he made up his mind so you stood up.  
  
  


"Umm, wait, Y/N-san," he said and you stopped as you turn to him.  
  
  


"I noticed you haven't had anyone as your partner for the assignment. If you don't mind, I can be your partner."  
  
  


Bold of him to approach you. Well, that's a first.  
  
  


You looked at him, he looks decent enough. At least he doesn't look lame so you were actually curious how come he doesn't have a partner yet. But it's not like you're going to interrogate the guy about it.  
  
  


"I don't mind," you said. "Give me your line number so I could contact you."  
  
  


You noticed how he is more than willing to give his line number to you as he took your phone. After handing your phone back you didn't bother giving him your line number as you turn around to leave.  
  
  


"I'll contact you later so we can do the assignment tomorrow," you said, waving your hand languidly as you exited the classroom.  
  
  


You haven't even taken a few steps out of the school building when someone started walking beside you and you stopped to look at Oikawa.  
  
  


"Wanna watch our practice?" He asked.  
  
  


"Oikawa, lately you're being way too close for comfort during school hours. I wish you would stop that."  
  
  


Although you did watch some of their practice, you weren't really that interested in volleyball. And you don't want any more people to suspect anything that's there is something going on between you and Oikawa, if there's anything really. Except for your 'behind closed doors' relationship, you weren't suppose to be this close.  
  
  


"Okay, but do you want to watch?" He asked again and you shook your head. "You're going home already? But it's Friday. We can do it until–"  
  
  


"Will you just shut the hell up," you muttered, looking around in case anyone heard you talking to this guy before you turned to him. "I can't tonight. My mom's going home tomorrow and I need to do an assignment with my partner."  
  
  


"With who?" He asked but you don't need to answer that question since that has nothing to do with him. You weren't even in the same class so why does he need to know?  
  
  


You started to walk, leaving Oikawa there as he watched your retreating figure.  
  
  


"Y/N-san!"  
  
  


Suddenly someone run past him and Oikawa noticed a guy stopped beside you as you turned to him. Judging by the short exchange, Oikawa realised the student must have been the one you are partnered with to do the assignment.  
  
  


"So it was a guy," Oikawa muttered as his eyes narrowed but his expression changed quickly before he headed to the gym.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Your mother came the next day. You don't exactly know what to feel as you saw her after a while.  
  
  


"How's school?"  
  
  


Of course that would be the first thing she will ask. She didn't even ask how her daughter is. Just school, it's always school. Do this and do that. Don't fail a subject, always get the highest mark. One of these days you were seriously going to crush that controlling attitude she has over you.  
  
  


"It's fine," you said. "In fact someone will come later, if you don't mind we'll do our assignment here."  
  
  


"Oh sure," she said.  
  
  


It's not like you aren't already bringing any guy in the house anyways. One guy, that is.  
  
  


Your partner for the assignment came that afternoon and he politely greeted your mother as he bowed.  
  
  


"Let's go upstairs," you said as he followed you to your room.  
  
  


The assignment was pretty easy. You don't really see why it must be done by two people. But then you decided to get this over with so you can sleep early.  
  
  


"Ah, Y/N-san," he said after a while. You thought he's just the type to suddenly start a conversation and maybe he's starting to feel awkward since you weren't really one to talk and would prefer keeping quiet.  
  
  


But then the next thing he said made you stopped for a second as you looked at him.  
  
  


"Were you going out with someone?"  
  
  


You weren't really going to entertain that stupid question. But you found yourself doing otherwise.  
  
  


"Why do you ask?" You closed the notebook and turned to him completely.  
  
  


"Nothing. I just thought you and Oikawa-san seem a bit close."  
  
  


"Isn't he usually close with girls?"  
  
  


"But you aren't really the type to talk to guys like him."  
  
  


Guys like him. For some reason you couldn't help but chuckle at that as you shook your head.  
  
  


"Oikawa, huh?" You muttered as you inclined your head. "Not really. He's just annoyingly clingy. But we're not going out."  
  
  


"Really?" He asked but you caught a certain tone like he is challenging you.  
  
  


That infuriated you for a bit as you lifted your head and looked at him. Come to think it, the guy doesn't look lame. If anything, he is quite good looking if you were to say so yourself.  
  
  


"Ah, what must I do to prove that I'm not dating Oikawa?" You asked, more to yourself before you stood up.  
  
  


He watched as you made your way to him and kneeled in front of him before you leaned closer until your lips were crashing on top of his.  
  
  


He seem taken aback for a second but he quickly regained his composure as you felt his hand at the back of your head to deepen the kiss that is starting to get rougher.  
  
  


But then you felt something.  
  
  


No, more than that, you don't feel anything. Not the same as when you first kissed Oikawa. It was such a feeling that is hard to pinpoint but you can't feel anything with this guy and you eventually leaned out.  
  
  


"Does that prove it?" You asked. And he nodded once. "Alright, now let's continue."  
  
  


You were about to stand up when he leaned towards you, you realized he must have misunderstood what you said and you put your hand on his chest.  
  
  


"No, I meant the assignment. Don't get your hopes up. I said Oikawa and I are not going out. Doesn't mean we're not seeing each other."  
  
  


You suddenly stopped, even you were surprised at what you just blurted out. Although the last sentence was only said silently, you were surprise to hear that come from yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

You lie on your bed, eyes fixed on the dull ceiling as your hand went up, your fingers caressing your lower lip. The guy you were partnered with had left a little while ago. You have finished the assignment earlier. He seemed rather embarrassed since he thought what you said about let's continue is you continuing to kiss him.  
  


It's not like you meant to hurt his feelings. But you don't really feel bad about it. You really don't know how to feel bad about someone, perhaps because you've never cared about anyone in the first place.  
  


"Strange," you muttered as you felt your plump lips. "I kissed guys other than Oikawa, but strangely enough, he's the only one who has that certain effect on me."  
  


You sat up, tilting your head to the side as you furrowed your brows. "Really strange."  
  


You stood up and went over to your table where you kept the small lip balm. You applied a small amount of the vanilla flavoured chapstick around your lips, making sure that the taste of his lips would never leave a trace. But your mind couldn't get rid of the thought of Oikawa as you slammed the lip balm on the table.  
  


"Maybe it's because I've never slept with anyone else since we started seeing each other," you said, a tone of finality as you rubbed the back of your neck.  
  


The next day you found yourself eating lunch with your mother. She's way too quiet, for a few seconds. You knew she's going to pry into your study sooner than later.  
  


"Y/N, make sure you're doing your best," she said as she continued to eat. "Your grandparents can't be disappointed with you. Since you'll be third year soon, I'll be looking on the list of Universities in Tokyo that you can attend."  
  


You nodded, as if robotically, since you can't really question her decision when it comes to this. She is the kind to control everyone as she pleases. She is the kind to have everything set. You knew she's already planned out your entire life for you and you cannot do anything about it.  
  


"By the way, the guy who came yesterda–"  
  


"He's just my classmate," you said, cutting her off as you looked at her. You knew where she's heading anyways, as you smiled reassuringly at her. "Mom, he's just a classmate. I'm not dating any guys nor do I plan to."  
  


She nodded her head, but she didn't return your smile. "That's good. You don't need any man to do anything for you. All you need is wealth, intellect and more wealth."  
  


So that's why she married your father, because he's wealthy enough. She never really loves him. If she does, you wouldn't be alone. You would probably have at least one sibling, not to mention, you would have a complete family. But since you're the only child, your mother wanted you to fulfill all her plans, even if it meant tying strings on you.  
  


How unpleasant.  
  


"I'll be leaving later after lunch. I need to be back in Tokyo by tonight."  
  


"Great," you suddenly said, in a sarcastic tone, and you were surprised you actually said that out loud.  
  


"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  


"I mean, have a great trip," you said, correcting yourself as you gave her a smile.  
  


She didn't answer afterwards, and proceeded to finish her food as you did too.  
  


After that she left right away. She gave you a dry goodbye, an embrace that doesn't feel warm, it felt colder than anything. The house actually felt a little warmer now that she's gone.  
  


You were in your room an hour after your mother left. You just sat on your bed, listening to some music as you read a book. But you can't really focus in what you are reading, for the first time, as you pull one of your earbuds.  
  


"I wonder what he's doing at this time during the weekend," you muttered, putting your book down. "Oikawa,"  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi's voice startled the shit out of Oikawa as he landed on his feet, the ball falling hard on his head as Iwaizumi stormed inside the gym.  
  


"Iwa-chan, how'd you got here?"  
  


"How did _you_ get here? Isn't it Sunday? Why are you in the gym when you should have been resting at home?"  
  


Oikawa ignored him as he took another ball and did a jump serve. Although the ball did not get passed the net. He's been practicing way too hard lately and when Iwaizumi went to Oikawa's house, his mom said he isn't there. She said Oikawa told her there's weekend practice, which is a total lie.  
  


"Did Coach lend you the keys again?"  
  


Oikawa didn't seem to hear Iwaizumi, or he just chose not to listen as he did another jump serve. He knew why Oikawa is being anxious again like this. Every time the Interhigh is about to begin, he's always like this. Iwaizumi had already knocked some sense out of him before, quite literally. And he's ready to do the same now if Oikawa don't stop.  
  


"Oikawa, the Interhigh wouldn't begin until three weeks from now, there's no point overexerting yourse–"  
  


Iwaizumi was cut off when a ball suddenly slammed to his face. The impact was quite hard and he felt his face sting as the ball bounced on the floor. He opened his eyes as he glared daggers at Oikawa who visibly flinched.  
  


"Sorry, Iwa-chan, my hands slipped."  
  


"How the hell can your hands slipped and hit me right in the face with a ball huh?!"  
  


Iwaizumi sighed, closing his eyes as he calmed himself. He's known Oikawa ever since they were young. He's the kind to do everything even if it meant sacrificing his own body and health. He knew more than anyone.  
  


So he knew why he is being like this. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked at Oikawa who flinched again. He bend down and took the ball as Oikawa watched.  
  


"Stop doing jump serves and toss for me instead," Iwaizumi said. "Hurry before I change my mind and drag your ass out of here."  
  


Oikawa straightened up as he saluted mockingly. "Roger that, Iwa-chan!"  
  


The two had lost count of how long they've been in the gym. But it's already afternoon when they call it over. Although Oikawa still wanted to do a few jump serves, Iwaizumi literally dragged him out of the gym and locked it. Taking the key with him.  
  


They've been there for hours judging by the fact that the sun is about to set. The two started to walk out of the campus, in silence for a while. Before Iwaizumi spoke.  
  


"Don't overwork yourself, Oikawa," he said, his eyes averting to Oikawa. "If we couldn't win the battle this year. We still have two more chances next year."  
  


"Iwa-chan," Oikawa suddenly said, a tone of seriousness in his voice as he stopped and Iwaizumi turned to him. His eyes were hooded as he stood there.  
  


"Who said we're not going to win this year? I already promised Y/N-chan I'll take her to Nationals."  
  


Iwaizumi frowned. "What?"  
  


Oikawa looked up, his expression lighten up as he blinked a few times and then chuckled. "Eh? Did I say that? Ah, last year when Y/N-chan went to watch our match, she said she'll watch when we get to Nationals."  
  


"She said that?" Iwaizumi asked. Though Oikawa isn't really saying it exactly, it's not like he's not being obvious too.  
  


Iwaizumi knew they'd been seeing each other, but he doubt if they have that kind of relationship like most normal high school couples. As they started to walk out of the campus, Iwaizumi was the first one to notice a girl standing by the bus stop ahead.  
  


"Isn't that Y/N?" Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa looked ahead.  
  


There you were, standing by the bus stop, contemplating whether to go back or not. You didn't even know why you bothered going to his house only to meet his mother. So you quickly made up a story, somewhere along the line of Oikawa is your classmate and you needed to return something to him. His mother said he's got weekend practice so you said you'll just return it tomorrow. She didn't seem to see through it as she smiled and kindly told you to be careful on your way back.  
  


Then you found yourself walking towards the school. As you stood by the bus stop, you decided there's no point waiting for him as you turned around just in time when you heard a familiar voice called you.  
  


"Y/N-chan! How'd you know I was at school?" Oikawa asked as you averted your gaze.  
  


"I didn't," you said. "I was actually...waiting for the bus."  
  


"I'll go on ahead," Iwaizumi said as he nodded at you and you greeted him back with a slight incline of your head as he left.  
  


"Waiting for the bus? Where are you going?"  
  


_Right, where am I going?_ You thought as you think of a quick way to get yourself out of this interrogation.  
  


"I was going to eat somewhere."  
  


"Why? I thought your mom is back at your house. That's why I've been holding myself from barging in your house and doing you."  
  


Part of why Oikawa decided to go to the school gym that morning. To let out all that pent-up frustration and get his mind out of things that include you since he doesn't know when he'll last without going to your house. You did say your mom returned so he really couldn't go to your house.  
  


"Oh, she already left."  
  


"Then let's head to my house," Oikawa said, taking your wrist suddenly as he yanked you forward and he started walking as you walked behind him, trying to keep up with his long legs and fast pace.  
  


"Wait, what?" You asked, trying to take your hand back. "I just said my mom just left, didn't I?"  
  


Oikawa stopped and turned back to you, still holding your wrist. "But I thought you went out to eat somewhere? My mom's home so she'll definitely cook delicious dinner. Let's go."

_I just said my mom already left,_ you repeated in your mind. But you thought he isn't really on the same page as you so you decided to just follow him to his house.  
  


"Mom, I'm home," Oikawa said as he sat by the floor and took his shoes off. He handed you a pair of slippers as you took your shoes off as well before following him to the living room.  
  


"Tooru, did you bring Hajime with you? I cooked quite a lot of food for dinner," his mother said from the kitchen as Oikawa put his bag down on the couch and unzip his jacket while you stood behind him.  
  


"Oh and your classmate came earlier saying she's going to return something to you."  
  


Your eyes widen as you realized it was you she's talking about and Oikawa turned to you. He saw your expression as the side of his lips turn up in a small smirk.  
  


"Really? What did she say?"  
  


"She said she's going to return it to you tomorrow when I told her you're at school," his mother answered as she walked out of the kitchen just when Oikawa took your shoulders and have you stood before him, facing his mother.  
  


"Is this her?"  
  


"Oh?! Yeah, that's her," she said as you composed yourself and tried to shrug Oikawa's arms on your shoulder.  
  


"Good evening again," you said, bowing your head in greeting before you straightened up. "I already returned the thing to Oikawa, so I'll be going back home now."  
  


"Eh? Y/N-chan, after you went all the way to school and waited for me just to return it, inviting you to join us for dinner is the least thing I can do."  
  


You turned and glared at Oikawa discreetly but he's not really that affected.  
  


"Right, Y/N-chan, I did cook quite a lot tonight. So it's fine if you join us for dinner."  
  


You really couldn't do anything else when she took your hand and pulled you inside the kitchen. It's the first time you're going to eat with someone else's family, since you really don't have friends to hang out over the weekend. You thought, maybe this is nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> Published on wattpad under the same title.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment.


End file.
